Kerah
|Base ID = }} Kerah is a Redguard jewelry merchant found in Markarth. She is the wife of Endon and the mother of Adara. They also have a son, Cade, who is currently fighting with the Stormcloaks. Interactions Tailing the Thief If the Dragonborn steals anything from her, she may send Hired Thugs to teach him/her a lesson. Calcelmo's Ring She gives the unmarked and miscellaneous quest "Deliver the Ring to Calcemo." Dialogue ;First encounter if Margret died "Margret. He... he killed her. Right in front of me." :Did you know her? Who was she? "She's a traveler, from the Imperial City. Came by every day looking for jewelry for her relatives back home. Why would anyone want to kill her? It doesn't make any sense." :I was actually looking to buy something. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can bare to sell anything right now." "What's happening to this city?" ;First encounter if Margret survived "He... he tried to kill Margret. Right in front of me." :Do you know why he was after her? "No. She's such a nice woman. Comes by every day looking for jewelry for her family in Cyrodiil. Is it because she's a noble? Why would anyone want to kill her? It doesn't make any sense." :I was actually looking to buy something. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can bare to sell anything right now." "What's happening to this city?" ;General dialogue after several days "I have a necklace that would look lovely on you, or on a... special someone." :This city looks so ancient. Have you been here long? "My family came here centuries ago. We've made a good living smithing the silver that flows through the city. But you probably wanted to know about the fancy carvings and stonework, didn't you? Travelers always do." :I have some questions about Margret. "Please. I don't want to talk about it. All that blood. If you want answers, ask at the inn. She told me she was staying there." "Come back if you need a new ring or necklace." Conversations ;The Forsworn Conspiracy Kerah: "A bit of jewelry for your journey home?" Margret: "Oh, this pendant would look lovely on my sister." Weylin: "The Reach belongs to the Forsworn!" (Weylin is either intercepted before stabbing Margret or succeeds before trying to attack Kerah before being killed himself) Weylin: "I die for my people." Kerah: "By the Divines, the Forsworn are here in the city!" Markarth City Guard: "Everyone stay back. The Markarth city guard have this all under control. There are no Forsworn here." ;Endon Kerah: "What am I supposed to do? Never leave the house? You want that, Endon?" Endon: "You're closing the stall, and that's final." Kerah: "You want to give up now? Out of fear? Is that what we're teaching our daughter?" Adara: "Mama, why are you and papa fighting?" Endon: "We're not fighting, we're just...Why don't I get you something to eat? Mam and papa will talk later." Endon: "How are the necklaces selling, my wife? We could make more." Kerah: "I'm afraid the necklaces aren't selling well. Customers aren't interested in medallions and engraved symbols of other provinces." Endon: "Hmph. Used to be everyone in Markarth wore a necklace showing his home province, from Elsweyr, to High Rock, to Hammerfell and Cyrodiil..." Kerah: "We don't take travelers from Hammerfell or High Rock anymore, Endon. Only natives from Markarth and Skyrim." Endon: "As they always have, along with those crazed Forsworn. They've driven off the color that used to make this city great. Kerah: "I need to get back to the customers. We'll talk more of this when I get home tonight." Endon: "Markarth has changed, but the inn is as lively as ever." Kerah: "The city hasn't changed that much, dear. Some old dwarven stones gathering the same old moss." Endon: "The stones aren't what bother me, love. The Forsworn are tearing the Reach apart." Kerah: "Let's not talk about this over dinner." ;Adara and Endon Kerah: "What should we have tonight?" Endon: "Something simple, a stew perhaps." Adara: "Stew again, papa? I want steak." Kerah: "Maybe we could spend a litle bit more and buy some meat, Endon." Endon: "May be. Let me think about it." Adara: "Mama, when is Cade coming home?" Kerah: "He's off fighting, Adara, with the Stormcloaks. He'll return when the war is over." Endon: "Our son joining the Stormcloaks. If this war had never happened, Cade would have joined the Imperial Legion, like grandfather." Kerah: "Endon, we talked about this... Are you still disappointed in Cade's choice?" Endon: "No. I think if I was a young man, I would have done the same." Adara: "Can I join the Legion when I grow up?" Endon: "If there's still a Legion left, Adara. I'm sure you'd make a great soldier. Just like your brother." Kerah: "We sold all those lovely little necklaces you brought me today. Did you make them yourself?" Adara: "That's right! Papa helped me with the clasps, but I did all the links on my own." Endon: "Adara bends the silver so naturally. Grandmother would have cried if she saw how deft our daughter has become." Kerah: "Well, I'm proud of both of you. I haven't been so busy since those nobles from Solitude come into the city three years ago." Endon: "I miss those days, before the Forsworn took up arms again, when you could walk the roads in peace." Kerah: "Endon, dear, please don't.... Save your frustrations for work." Endon: "You're right, dear. I'm sorry to worry you." Quotes *''"Are you looking for a gift for a friend, perhaps? Or... a lover?"'' *''"Perhaps a silver necklace or a silver ring? Easy to wear and soft against the skin."'' *''"I have a necklace that would look lovely on you, or on a... special someone."'' *''"My daughter Adara is going to be a fine silversmith when she's older."'' *''"The Forsworn. Here inside the city."'' During "The Forsworn Conspiracy," when Weylin is attacked Trivia *The Dragonborn can overhear a conversation between her and Hroki stating that she sells a special jewelry worn by nobles in Hammerfell. *Though she is married to Endon, she appears to have no idea that he deals with the Thieves Guild. Appearances * de:Kerah es:Kerah pl:Kerah ru:Кера Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers